


Decaf

by December21st



Category: Castle
Genre: Castleland, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a disaster at the 12th Precinct.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decaf

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the challenge "Based On" at LiveJournal's Castleland. The challenge was to write a story based on one of four comics. Written in 2011.
> 
> This fic was based on this image: http://i.imgur.com/cqezC.gif

When Castle arrives, the 12th Precinct is awash in chaos, worse than anything he’s ever seen before. The way people are emptying out of the building, he wonders if there’s been a bomb threat. Beckett’s not at her desk, so he sets down the paper bag he was carrying and draws out two paper coffee cups, setting hers down carefully next to her keyboard while wrapping his own in both hands to warm his winter-chilled hands.

A uniformed officer he doesn’t recognize bursts out of the break room holding an empty coffee pot and strides across the room towards the stairs leading down. Everyone else is gone, the building strangely silent. Glancing at the desk, he notices that the cup he just set down is missing.

Castle hunches down to find Beckett huddled in the well of her desk, head thrown back as she downs the last of the coffee in the cup he brought. She licks the edge of the cup, and then turns to meet his concerned look. “Beckett? What happened? What’s wrong?”

Her eyes fasten on his lips as he takes the last swig of his own cup. “I just need another taste,” she tells him, licking her lips in a predatory manner. “We ran out of coffee.”


End file.
